


The Scent of Wine

by DeliciouslTootsie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, OC x OC maybe, Some Romance, canon x OC maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliciouslTootsie/pseuds/DeliciouslTootsie
Summary: Team CRDJ (Chardonnay) is new, they're here, and they want to become huntresses. Is that too hard to ask for? Maybe with their families involved yes





	

Chyna sighed and closed her eyes. She had come back to her mothers grave for a reason... but she hated seeing the tombstone... it was so poorly made. She had made it herself... hell, she buried her own mother and chose this spot herself. She knew how much her mother loved open fields. She set her bag down and gave a loud sigh, then walked closer to the grave. 

"Father didn't care about you mother... You died thinking so didn't you? Hah... sometimes mother, you were such a lovestruck woman... you know I still haven't met him, he hasn't tried to find me or anything... I wish I knew who he was, I would find him myself." 

Chyna gripped her fists and closed her eyes a tad bit tighter. She gulped

"Dammit..." 

Chyna stood there looking down at the grave, she could feel the usual lump that was slowly growing in her throat, she pushed it back down and closed her eyes for a moment. Chyna got down on one knee and reached a hand out and touched the rock. She sighed and gave a forced smile. 

"Heh I didn't come here to rant to you about my piece of shit dad now did I? I came here to tell you the good news! I.. I left the white fang, I'm gonna be going to beacon now. I'm excited, I know that they're gonna be humans there, a whole bunch... but I know I can do it... I had an interview with the headmaster there. He told me I needed to work on my people skills and asked me why I didn't wanna come to havens school. I told him why, that I didn't really like how militaristic it was..." 

Chyna paused and gulped a tiny bit. She closed her eyes and looked down, a few flowers were sprouting where the grass has grown over in the past ten years. She looked back up and sighed, she ran her hand over the name she had carved there herself. She gulped.

"I dunno when I'll get to talk to you again mom... But, I'll try my best to." 

Chyna gave the stone a smile and stood up. She couldn't help but remember all the promises that she had promised her mother as a child. She gulped and lingered at the grave a little bit longer. Then, she turned away. Her ears twitched as the wind blew past her, her hair swaying in the breeze, and a few petals of flowers and pollen blowing past her as well. She felt a warmth wash over her... She looked up at the sky, it was a beautiful cloudless sunny day. She closed her eyes and took in the warmth of the sun for a moment, then, she picked up her bag and looked ahead of her, for a moment she glanced back at the grave, a small smile formed on her lips. Then Chyna began her walk, her walk to the ships that would eventually take her to her new home. Beacon academy.


End file.
